Mobile radio systems are widely utilized to communicate information within an organization. For example, police departments, fire departments, or other public safety organizations often deploy a private mobile radio system that covers the organization's geographic region or jurisdiction and supports communications among members of the organization.
In some situations, it is desirable to allow members of one organization to communicate on another organization's radio system. For example, in the event of an emergency within one jurisdiction, public safety personnel from neighboring jurisdictions may operate within that jurisdiction where the emergency exists, and it may be desirable to allow the public safety personnel from the various jurisdictions to communicate on the visited jurisdiction's radio system. Accordingly, standards, such as Project 25, have been developed to support interoperability among different radio systems and their associated radios. However, the administrator of the visited radio system may desire additional control over the system's resources and/or the capabilities of the roaming radios.